jimmytwoshoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucius Heinous VII
Lucius Heinous VII (nicknamed "Lucy" by Jimmy) is the tyrannical ruler of Miseryville. He resembles a devil-like creature having red skin and horns. He has great contempt for Jimmy, because of his happy-go-lucky attitude which often acts as a foil for most of his plots to make the town even more miserable. He resembles the stereotypical villain as he is cold, malevolent, narcissistic and selfish, but does have he shared moments of being a typical disappointed dad to his a son, Beezy. who rebels against his wishes which he blames Jimmy for. He's usually falls flat when it comes to making new, miserable ideas and has to rely on Heloise to come up with inventions to keep Miseryville miserable. Physical Appearance He's a small, red demon. He has red furry, rectangular-shaped with one rounded edge, no visible hair, and dark red nose. He wears a white shirt with a gray jacket, a black neck tie, dark gray pants, and black shoes. Personality Lucius is a sadistic, hot headed, selfish and just plain heinous dictator of Miseryville. During some flash back of when he was younger he was actually very cheerful and happy but very sensitive. Although his father made sure to get rid of them. In Night in the Heinous Museum he got mad at his father and frozen him ( but the story of how he got frozen was is always different). He hates and is terrified of Weavils (he even hates hearing that word) because they pulled a prank on him and took his stuffed rabbit when he was young and they continue to try and take advantage of him. Though they eventually make a truces in Weavil Day because they both hate Jimmy. He also dislikes any thing that has to do with fun and happy (unless it's fun and happy for him), this lead's him to especially hate Jimmy since nothing ever seems to make him miserable. He doesn't get along with his father Lucius the 6th since he treated his son like how Lucius treats Beezy, and dislikes the rest of the Heinouses. Lucius really can't stand to lose at golf. When this happens, he ends up throwing a tantrum and having the entire course flooded. This has led to Sammy helping him cheat, and his opponents letting him win. He has a 'girlfriend' named Jez who resembles a purple humanoid cat. She can barely remember his name and only goes out with him when promised expensive things but Lucius is convinced she loves him. Also, when Heloise creates a new invention, he always takes credit for creating it. Lucius has a holiday named "Lucius' Fools Day", on this day Lucius gets to spread even more misery through pranks. Lucius is basically the Devil. Resemblances Lucius's similiar to Mr. Burns from The Simpsons, Scoutmaster Lumpus from Camp Lazlo, Ed Bighead from Rocko's Modern Life, Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants, Mr. Plotz from Animaniacs, The Red Guy from Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel, and Robbie Rotten from LazyTown. Inconsistencies Due to the show's comedic (and not so heavily story based) nature just exactly when and how Lucius took over Miseryville is fairly inconsistent in the show. The list below is a list of explanations we've gotten from the show. * According to Night At The Heinous Museum at a very young age he won a bet against his father, which was if he got a strike in bowling he'd let Lucius freeze him and take over, and he did much to his father dismay. * But according to Bird Brained Lucius had acquired bird, named Lovey, given to him by his father to help him with his inability to make decisions big or small. Lovey decided for him was that freezing his father by surprise is the best course of action, Lucius gleefully concurs. Though here he looks a little older than he was in the flashback from Night At The Heinous Museum. ** Though it should be noted that it's very possible Lucius dad somehow found away to unfreeze himself in the former flashback but then was frozen for good in the latter one (Or vise versa). Early Concept Originally, Lucius was intended to be Lucifer, the ruler of the underworld (nicknamed Lucy by Jimmy), but due to some complications they decided to make the show more kid friendly which led to Lucius' name change. However the nickname still remained. Beezy as well, has a name similar to Beelzebub, another term for the devil. In Other Languages Trivia *Lucius is very possibly a parody on Satan, being a red devil-like creature who rules over a miserable world. **His name also sounds similar to "Lucifer" which is alternative name for Satan. *Lucius sometimes takes his eyes out when he sees something he doesn't believe is happening. (Catalogue of Misery, Bad Horn Day). *Lucius has lived for more than 800 years (Bad Horn Day), but has only ruled Miseryville for 20 years. His father had been in charge up until then, and is now a popsicle in Lucius's freezer (Popsicles). *Only Lucius and Beezy are allowed to gain access the chocolate tap, but Lucius won't let Beezy use it. (There Will Be Chocolate) *Lucius is the second character to kiss Heloise (Air Force None), after his son Beezy. THIS time, however, Lucius still kissed Heloise on the lips, but he did it on purpose because he was thankful to be back on the ground after a flying fiasco. *He was frozen by Beezy after he was hit by Heloise's Braniac Booster. He was defrosted later. (Beezy J. Genius). *In his Season 1 appearances, He is dressed in a bunny suit whenever he is about to sleep. *Lucius had 4 tiny hairs on the top of his head (Samy's New Gig) *According to one of the creators, Lucius actually has some very terrifying and dangerous powers, including the ability to alter reality itself. He doesn't use them out of pride, and believes he doesn't need them to rule. *He is the only character in the main cast who's past is regularly visited as Jimmys, Breezys, and Heloises past are mainly (besides the occasional lampshade) kept untouched *He's completely indecisive without his pet Lovey to make decisions for him and as soon as the latter is out of the equation he breaks down under the stress of all the decision that come with ruling Miseryvile Gallery File:Aaaaaaaa.png|Confused Lucy File:Bobo.png|Lucy Holding Stick File:Boboloz.png|Lucius smiling at that same stick Heinouses numbered copy.png|Lucius with his family. Jis2p.png|Lucy and his head scientist Heloise are distracted by Jimmy My_Best_Friend's_A_Weavil.png|Lucius hates weevils. Snapshot - 2.png|Lucius Heinous VII Lucius Heinous the 7th Category:Heinous Family Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Concept characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Characters from Disney Cruise line